Rapid lung assessment, such as assessment of lung disorders, is often necessary in environments such as emergency rooms or intensive care units (ICUs) of hospitals, for example. Lung assessment with ultrasound has proven to be a powerful triage resource and a guide for possible treatment of victims. In conventional arrangements, cumbersome and time-consuming imaging and documentation may be required. A user typically documents the observations verbally, which also limits verification or comparison to a standard. For example, such observations may provide a qualitative and, possibly, a subjective assessment that may be subject to vague or incorrect interpretation by another user. In some cases, the condition of a patient's lungs may be assessed multiple times over a period of time to detect an improving or worsening condition. In such cases, a vague interpretation comparison of an earlier assessment may result in wrongly identifying an improving or worsening condition.